fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal
Statistics Animal is a rare non-fusion element costing 600 diamonds. This element relies on different animals and how it can call a random one to use its power. In elemental wars, this element can be known as Bird since the Bird element is the only one based on a real life animal. Its color palette consists on all animal colors. This is the only element that has an healing move that plays a certain song. Stats Spells Bird's Barrage (Multi-Projectile Spell) "User creates up to 25 fast moving birds that can be controlled by the mouse for 5 seconds." * This spell costs 250 shards and 25 mana. * This is based on Bird's Barrage from Elemental Wars * The damage cost per bird (depending on power level), is 15 dmg. At a power level of 100/100, the dmg is 35 per bird. * If the birds do not hit the opponent, they will explode or have a 1.2% chance of hurling towards the caster. * This is the only spell that can penetrate Gravity Globe. * The cooldown time for this spell is 5 sec. Mammal Bomb (Blast Spell) "User calls in a random mammal that can damage the opponent with special abilities." * This spell costs 400 shards and 100 mana. * Rainbowifier Maximizer is the spell's closest cousin. There are 6 random mammals that can be called when the spell is activated. The 6 mammals are: * Bear: Does 10 burn dmg when it explodes onto a group of players. * Deer: Blinds the opponent dealing 15 dmg. * Sloth: Slows down the opponent for 5 seconds dealing 20 dmg. * Rhino: Flings the opponent 10 studs away from the explosion dealing 25 dmg. * Hedgehog: Stuns the opponent dealing 25.7 dmg. * Horse: Drains 10% of the opponents stamina. The strongest one of the 6 mammals is the hedgehog. * The cooldown time for this spell is 10 sec. Carnivorous Crush (Close Range Spell) ' ''"User summons a rock in the form of a wolf that can crush a group of opponents."' * This spell costs 550 shards and 115 mana. * The damage cost for this spell is 250. * When the user summons the rock, it will quickly morph into a wolf and open its mouth to "crush" the opponents. * This spell will be the only spell used in the testing server for Animal. * The cooldown time for this spell is 10 sec. '''Tips: ' * If you are under the symbol, get out of the quickly because the wolf is supposed to be as wide as the symbol as it can be. * Use a fast acting transportation spell (like Explosive Leap) to get out of the range before the wolf crushes the opponents. Snake's Charmer (Healing Spell) "User summons a king snake that absorbs any incoming attacks and turn them into healing magic." * This spell costs 750 shards and 150 mana. * This is the 1st healing spell to ever play a song when activated. * The spell will heal the same amount of dmg that the hurling spell deals onto an opponent. * The way the spell is used is that a golden king snake will be summoned from the ground. It will coil around the caster and open its mouth to absorb any incoming attacks. The snake will swallow it and turn it into a certain type of dust used for healing. * Snake charming music is played when the spell is activated. * The cooldown time for this spell is 15 sec. Leo's Roar (Ultimate Spell) "User creates a giant lion that roars out golden fire onto the opponents." * This spell costs 900 shards and 1000 mana. * The dmg dealt for this spell is 150 when it roars flames and 350 for the final blast. * The final blast is a large golden beam that is well-known from Dragon Ball called "Kamehameha". * The roar is the same roar from Elemental Wars. * The cooldown time for this spell is 100 sec. Trivia * Leo known as a mythical lion, constellation, and a zodiac sign. * The snake healer also dances when it absorbs hurling attacks. Category:Bird's Barrage Category:ClumsyBm's Element Ideas.